Jim Butcher
Jim Butcher — Author of the Cinder Spires series. Website Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim Genres Urban Fantasy, Epic Fantasy, Steampunk, RPG About the Author Jim Butcher is the author of the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera, and a new steampunk series, the Cinder Spires. His resume includes a laundry list of skills which were useful a couple of centuries ago, and he plays guitar quite badly. An avid gamer, he plays tabletop games in varying systems, a variety of video games on PC and console, and LARPs whenever he can make time for it. Jim currently resides mostly inside his own head, but his head can generally be found in his home town of Independence, Missouri. ~ More: About Jim | Jim Butcher A martial arts enthusiast whose resume includes a long list of skills rendered obsolete at least two hundred years ago, Jim Butcher turned to writing as a career because anything else probably would have driven him insane. He lives with his wife, his son, and a ferocious guard dog. ~ Jim Butcher–FF * More below... Other Series * Dresden Files series * Codex Alera Cover Artist * Chris McGrath — artist's webite More about Jim Jim Butcher read his first fantasy novel when he was seven years old-- the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. By the time he turned eight, he'd added the rest of the Narnia books, the Prydain Chronicles, every book about Star Wars he could find, a great many Star Trek novels and the Lord of the Rings to his count. : So he was pretty much doomed from the start. Love of fantasy, his personal gateway drug, drew him toward a fairly eclectic spread of interests: horseback riding (including trick riding, stunt riding, drill riding, and competitive stunt racing), archery, martial arts, costuming, music and theater. He played a lot of role- playing games, a lot of fantasy-based tactical computer games, and eventually got into live-action roleplay where players beat each other up with boffer weapons. : So, really, he can fly his nerd flag with pretty much anyone, and frequently does. He took up writing to be able to produce fantasy novels with swords and horses in them, and determinedly wrote terrible fantasy books until, just to prove a point to his writing teacher, he decided to take every piece of her advice; fill out outlines and worksheets, and design stories and characters just the way she'd been telling him to do for about three years. He was certain that once she saw what hideous art it produced, she would be proven wrong and repent the error of her ways. The result was the Dresden Files, which sure showed *her*. : She has not yet admitted her mistake and recanted her philosophy on writing. Jim has performed in dramas, musicals, and vocal groups in front of live audiences of thousands and on TV. He has performed exhibition riding in multiple arenas, and fallen from running horses a truly ridiculous number of times. He was once cursed by an Amazon witch doctor in rural Brazil, has apparently begun writing about himself in the third person, and is hardly ever sick at sea. : He also writes books occasionally. Jim stands accused of writing the Dresden Files and the Codex Alera. He's plead insanity, but the jury is still out on that one. He lives in Missouri with his wife, romantic suspense and paranormal romance writer Shannon K. Butcher (who is really pretty and way out of his league), his son, and a ferocious guard dog. ~ [http://www.amazon.com/Jim-Butcher/e/B001H6U718 Amazon.com: Jim Butcher External References 'Bibliography / Books': * Dresden Files | Jim Butcher ~ Author book page * Books by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads (4 pages) * Jim Butcher ~ FF * Jim Butcher - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Jim Butcher Author Page ~ Shelfari * Jim Butcher author of The Dresden Files, The Codex Alera Series ~ FictFact * Jim Butcher ~ LibraryThing 'Series Pages': * Books - Dresden Files wikia ~ Wikia * The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads * The Cinder Spires series by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads * Codex Alera series by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads * Dresden Files: War Cry series and Dresden Files: Down Town series ~ Goodreads * The Dresden Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Codex Alera - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Series List by Jim Butcher (page 1) ~ Goodreads *The Dresden Files | Series ~ LibraryThing *The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher ~ FictFact *The Codex Alera Series series by Jim Butcher ~ FictFact Bigboot Shorts: *Jim Butcher’s Trilogy of Bigfoot Stories | KD DID IT Takes on Books 'Freebies': *Restoration of Faith | Jim Butcher *Vignette | Jim Butcher * Category:Books Category:Browse